


25 Days of Christmas

by TooCreative4Life



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: All The Ships, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Goofing Around, Holidays, Humor, Lots of pairings, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Smiles, Snow and Fun, Snow and Ice, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet, Winter, couples, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooCreative4Life/pseuds/TooCreative4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HIATUS TILL NEXT SEASON (BLAME SCHOOL)</p><p>25 ficlets for every day we're waiting for the Christmas season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Birdflash M/M Don't like don't read this chapter

Snow fell slowly from the darkened skies, leaving a growing trail. The few souls who dared to venture out into the frigid weather were all bundled right within the safety of parkas, scarves, gloves and boots; leaving not one inch of skin open to the nipping bite of the frost. Most if the slow moving people were clad in similar colors of gray, black, blue and white, small splashes of color every once and a while. Though one pair was as opposite to the others in almost every way.

Instead of moving at a snail' space through the thickening frosting of snow on the ground, one plowed on ahead; instead of the monotonous color schemes around them, both boys were dressed in a crescendo of vibrant hues. Both boys were laughing and smiling as they ran and jumped and played. They threw snowballs at one another, one with more accuracy then the other as a ball of frigid matter landed at the base of his yellow and red partners coat.

Loud cackles and boisterous laughing ignited the frosty air, fog appearing and disappearing before them, once or twice encircling their heads like a wreath.

The pair was loud, jubilant and perfectly in sync as they wound their way through the park; stopping to marvel at the simplest and yet most exquisite things. The crustal one icicles that clung to the branches, the frozen patterns on the pond's surface, the rare bird flitting through the air...

The day passed slowly and yet too quickly for the pair as they found themselves back beside the same pond they had started at. The yellow and red garbed teen stepped forward and broke a small hole in the ice. He stepped back.

The two then linked their hands together tightly as the boy sporting shades pulled out a small clear chip, cool to the touch and smooth surfaced like a coin. Bright green eyes lifted from the clear ice coin to the shaded eyes of his partner, smiles brimming on both of their faces. In one motion they tossed their joined hands up, launching the coin up.

Both pairs of eyes watched the shinning chip of chiseled, carved, ice turned over in the air and fell. It fell into the pond with a satisfying plop. They watched it sink bob at the surface, thinking about what it would feel like to come back every day of the coming season and see that small ice coin in the pond, and what it would feel like to do it every year after that.

The two shared a smile as they turned and walked away from what would be a new tradition for the both of them. One only they would ever know of.


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon, established

When the cold begins to blow on our winds and white to sneak over our plants, we know that winter is near. And as the gelid season rolls in, and the vibrant autumn colors flee, the stores begin to fill with piles and piles of goodies galore. The doors everywhere open and close in quick succession, never truly closing. In and out shuffle a pair, one sporting snow boots and the other simple converse. On their exit, both are slowed by the weight of bags and boxes and carts that hold the year's goodies for their friends and family.

From store to home the toys and sweets and trinkets go, with varying speed as the new owners now travel from shop to shop, in search of the perfect bundles to wrap and put under the many trees.

Once the gifts are underneath the tree, clothed in bright ornaments and brilliant lights, they are left in the sacred safety of an unspoken rule. A rule most follow to the letter, never once peaking at the special prizes beneath the decorated tree; though there are some who dare to sneak a look at the gifts. One creeps silently in the dead of night through his apartment, socks making no sound on the squeakless floorboards. At the corner he sneaks a look to check the room, vibrant blue eyes flashing in the low light from the windows. A near silent cackle slips his lips as he steps into the room.

The darkened chamber bursts into full light, a figure sitting in the armchair. Both a low groan and triumphant chuckle rise in the air as the girl rises from her seat and walks over to the sneaky figure. They wrap their arms around the other, a tight loving embrace they do not seem to share often enough. Both sets of blue eyes are alight with seasonal laughter, as well as the thrill of another night's attempt at the gifts.

One way or another, either will win. Both being protege's of the same hero they are equally matched, though who will win is never clear between bird and bat.


	3. Scraf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy Harper/Kaldur'ahm
> 
> Boy/Boy don't like, don't read this chapter.

It is often in the wintry days when smiles are shared, laughter is lofty and gifts are generously given, though it is not the amount of gifts that are exchanged that makes the connection between giver and receiver. No, it is the emotion behind the gift that makes the heart long for it and recall every inch of the precious present. Even the simplest of pleasures to one can be the epitome of presents for another.

When one spends hours at the store, searching through rack after rack of an item; when you beg to have the back stock and all possible areas of sale checked and rechecked; when you have visited every reputable store with stocks of said item, without fruit and still perseveres on; that is one aspect behind a true gift.

Another is when we search in even the most silly and bizarre of places, with only half the intention of finding what we search for, and then among all the non-important-to-oneself things lies the item you have been searching for, or something undeniably close to what you looked for.

The last aspect is how you present the gift. Do you wrap it in simple paper and bows? Or a box, folded nicer than nice and covered with ribbons and fancy paper? Simple or fancy? Does the man the young archer wants to present the gift to understand the importance of fancy paper, or will he be content with simple brown? Worrying and caring over the presentation is the final sign that the gift is true or whether it is merely a trivial thing - or that he is impossibly nervous-.

With cautious knocks the redhead man knocks on his partners door, holding in his hand a slightly crumpled brown wrapped package with fancy ribbons tied around it. As the brass knob turns a sudden thought flits through Roy's head,  _Maybe I shouldn't have gotten him a scarf._

 


	4. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis Crock/Jason Todd
> 
> Don't like, don't read

The night air was cold and crisp, nipping at Artemis's skin as she lay spread out on the roof of Wayne Manor. It was early in the holiday season, meaning that it had yet to get terribly cold, though it was not weather to be wearing just a t-shirt and shorts in. Which was exactly what the blonde heroine was in as she stargazed, dazzled by Gotham's stars. There were never very many nights where she could ever see them, what with the city's infamous cloud cover. So any chance she could, Artemis was out on the nearest roof, eyes turned to the sky.She knew how silly most people would think it was and how out of character it was for her, but the blonde just couldn't help it. The thousands of millions of stars fascinated her to no end.

A quiet chortle left her, forming a steamy cloud in front of her, as she remembered her first time watching stars. It was  _years_ ago with Jade, when they were little little kids. They'd snuck out of their room and gone into the living room, looking up at the clear sky with wonder for what seemed like hours. Her dream job beyond the mask and bow was to be an astronomer, though she had never told anyone that. Especially Wally. Getting laughed at was never in her plan. 

"Arty?" Jason called as he poked his head through the trap door. "What'cha doing up here?" He asked, as he stepped out onto the roof   

The teen sat up, back stiff straight as she turned towards the trap door. She hadn't expected Jason to wake up anytime soon, figuring that his bulldozer-like snoring meant he was sound asleep. Her cheeks flushed a dark red as her brain scrambled for an excuse, any reason to explain why she was up on the roof in the middle of the night in only her pjs. Jason didn't even appear to register how flustered Artemis was as he sat down beside her, causally leaning back on his forearms. 

His appearance blind-sided her, knocking all thoughts outside of 'holy crap holy crap he's gonna think I'm such an idiot' vanishing. Something must have slipped past her surprised expression as Jason quietly scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Goosebumps sprang up as his body heat reminded Artemis's that she was indeed sitting outside in early winter in shorts and a t-shirt. A slight smile parted her lips as she sighed and curled closer to Jason, savoring the warmth and calm. 

She thanked her lucky stars that she was where she was; happy and surrounded by people she cared for and who cared about her for once in life. She also asked her stars to never let the moment end.


End file.
